What I didn't know
by DreamingPoet1988
Summary: Complete- Edward and Emmett have always been the closest out of the family. I envied them for it and believed that it had to do with the face that Carlisle changed both Emmett and Edward, I was about to find out just how wrong I was…


**AN: Yes another one… Sorry this just wouldn't shut up. AS of now this is meant to be only a one shot… though you never know what the future holds. ;)**

**There is some boy/boy/boy at the end (yes that means small three some).**

**Rated M to be safe… BUT nothing graphic, sorry ;)**

**Warning character death.**

**I own nothing….**

**Enjoy!**

**Jasper POV- What I didn't know**

**Family.**

Edward and Emmett and Carlisle have always been the closest out of the family. I've hated and envied them for it ever since Alice and I had joined them. I believed that it had to do with the fact that Carlisle changed both Emmett and Edward, and because of that they also seemed to be his favorites. Emmett and Edward also always seemed to be close to each other with a unique bond I've never been able to distinguish.

**Emmett.**

Often Emmett and Edward would go hunting just the two of them, always smiling and laughing with each other, they had about a million inside jokes. Emmett was really the only one Edward would ever fully open up to. In turn Emmett would often go to Edward to open up to and just hang out.

Emmett, though many thought he was all bronze and no brain, is actually very knowledgeable. Given not as smart as some of the older family members, but still, he's smart.

Em just liked to have fun, it was just the muscled vampire is.

They never not included me, it's just I never really made too big of an effort to try to join them. I was envious of the touches between the two that I would see, when they thought no one was watching. The silent conversations they would have, using Edward's gift. Sometimes when I would see them, I would feel the slight loneliness I have felt before meeting Alice.

When Alice had first found me, that day I walked out of the rain and into a small diner, I could hardly believe her as she told me first that she had been looking and waiting for me for so long, and that we were to be mates. I never questioned it I felt her love for me that day and I was just so glad not to be alone anymore that I let her love form my own. Now years later I wonder if that was the right thing, I cared for Alice, I wanted her to be happy.

But the love I thought I felt just isn't there.

**Edward.**

I didn't really like the human girl he brought into the family; she seemed to bring trouble to the family a lot of the times. I hated the times my family would be in danger, and this human seemed to be some kind of danger magnet.

First there was James who stalked her after seeing her at one of our baseball games. Alice and I had to drive her all the way to Arizona that night; Bella had also given us the slip and went to meet James. Believing the man had her mother. That night almost cost Bella her life, thankfully it was only James who died.

Then at her birthday party who could have guessed that she would cut her finer with a piece of wrapping paper. None of us were prepared for it, and I almost attack her. That alone would have caused us to leave if Alice hadn't seen Victoria, James mate building an army of newborns and planning to destroy Bella, so we stayed, and I kept my distance, only ever watching Edward with the human girl.

The beautiful bronze haired man cared for her, I knew that. But I could also tell he didn't love her. Actually the day we met with the shifters I realized that hardly any of the family loved each other as we once claimed.

I wasn't in love with Alice, I knew this.

But to feel no love between Rose and Emmett surprised me.

While I could see devotion Edward held for Bella, there was also no sign of any kind of love.

Even Carlisle and Esme were distant with each other.

Standing there in the mist of the shifters I decided that I would have to confront my family about it after the fight with Victoria and the newborns ended.

None of us could have guessed what the outcome of the fight would be.

**Dead.**

The fighting was over. I knew I had about fifteen new scars to add to my old ones, but that didn't matter to me just now as I stand with my family huddled in a circle over the remains of our father Carlisle Cullen.

The moment the newborns entered the meadow everything seemed to explode it was all we could do to just stay alive. Finally in that single moment when we thought the fighting was over, Leah the only female of the shifters spots a lone survivor. It was Jacob Black a friend of Bella's that saw the danger she was in and rushed to her aid, just as Carlisle too made it.

In saving the young shifter Jacob Black, Carlisle he lost his own life. Bella, Rose, Esme, and Alice were all hugging each other; imagine my surprise when I see Edward and Emmett holding the other. Emotions were high as I fought to stay in control, needing to keep my own pain inside me, along with everyone else's.

**Moving on.**

Three hours later finds us all back at home, in the living room, when Rose announces that she will be moving to Alaska to live with Tanya and her sisters. She also announced that the relationship she had with Emmett was done, seeing as they were never true mates, and that now would be a good time to separate. The shocker came when Esme and Bella also announced they too would be going with her.

Rose announces she would be going to Alaska to live; that her and Emmett were never true mates and it would be best for them to separate. Going with her would be Esme and Bella.

I was sad to see my family splitting up and as soon as I could I made my escape up the stairs and to the room I shared with Alice. I knew it would also be best now if we would go our own ways, I just didn't know where I would go. Nor did I know how to speak to Alice.

I should have known she would see my decision.

**Alice.**

I'm only in our room for a moment before the door opens, revealing Alice.

"Jasper I want to go with them." Alice says from the door of our room. "I already know you're not coming with me and I'll be ok. I never wanted to believe Esme when she told me that we weren't meant for each other, that I fell in love with you just because of the visions, and you loved me because you felt my love."

I didn't say anything as I stare at her. I had no knowledge of Esme telling her this, though having Alice say it made sense. I was also glad it seemed that Alice was ok about this.

"Jasper you can't keep pushing away your own feelings. Act on them, I know it will be alright. Goodbye Jasper, my brother. We will meet again in the future." And with that Alice the woman that called me out of the darkness and showed me this new life, leaves.

I listen as Rose, Alice, Bella, and Esme leave. Its then that I notice I am with only Emmett and Edward and I had no more desire to be alone within the house. I hated the loneliness I had spent too much time within it after leaving Peter and Charlotte.

**Family Still.**

I didn't have to such the house long to find Edward and Emmett. They weren't trying to hide from me.

I stood at Edwards's door for five minutes wondering if I should knock. I knew the mind reading vampire on the other side could hear my internal debate, and yet he seemed content to just allow me to decide.

"Come in Jasper." Edward says not even a second after my first knock.

I opened the door, not expecting to find anything shocking on the other side, but I did.

They were lying on Edward's bed and from the looks of it shirtless and under the covers.

Emmett's muscular arm was wrapped around Edward, as if protecting him from the pain of the world. Edwards head rested on Emmett's chest, right where his dead heart is.

Both of them made no attempt to move as I stared at them, there golden eyes watched me, as if afraid of the reaction I might have to seeing them in such a position.

"Are you going to stare at us, or all you going to join us?" Emmett says with a laugh as if this was just a normal thing.

"It is Jasper." Edward says answering my thoughts. "This," he motions to the position of him and Emmett. "Is a normal thing, for us."

I wasn't sure what to do. Everything I thought I knew had changed by just me opening a door, and while a part of me though I should leave, let them be alone. I also wanted to join them, to bask in the love I knew I felt radiating off of them. Not the love I had felt from family before, this was true love, a love they had tried and succeeded in hiding for years.

"If you don't start moving I'm going to have to come and get you." Emmett says making a move as if he would get out of bed.

With the blanket pulled off of him I could see that he was only in boxers. Slowly my feet start to move, until I am standing on Edward's side of the bed.

I barely saw him move before he's standing right behind me.

"There's no shirts allowed in bed Jazz." He whispers to me, slightly tugging at my shirt. I wasn't sure what to do, I knew by then I wanted to be with them. But I also didn't like for anyone to see me in short sleeve let alone shirtless.

It takes me only a minute to make up my mind and soon I am not only pulling off my shirt, but I'm also pulling my pants down, until I stand there exposed with only boxers on, my scars littering my body on display for Emmett and Edward.

"Now you're good to go." Em says while pulling me towards him onto the bed.

Soon my chest is pressed up against Emmett's, in the position Edward had previously been. Edward had wasted no time wrapping his body against mine, with my back up against his chest.

I was completely surrounded.

With their love and with their bodies.

And while it may be somewhat strange, I knew in that moment that I was meant to be here with Emmett and Edward.

The three of us were meant for each other.

**Forever.**

**AN: thank you for reading, please leave me some love ;)**


End file.
